tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Saturday Night Superstars (5/3/97)
The World Championship Wrestling Federation presents..... ********************************************************************************************** S A T U R D A Y N I G H T ________ _____ __ ___/____ __________ _____ __________________ /_______ _________________ _____ \ _ / / /___ __ \_ _ \__ ___/__ ___/_ __/_ __ `/__ ___/__ ___/ ____/ / / /_/ / __ /_/ // __/_ / _(__ ) / /_ / /_/ / _ / _(__ ) /____/ \__,_/ _ .___/ \___/ /_/ /____/ \__/ \__,_/ /_/ /____/ /_/ ********************************************************************************************** Live from Metairie, LA | May 3, 1997 | ********************************************************************************************** Sandman" starts up in the background as video clips of various matches are shown. Faint sounds can be heard from the video clips while the guitars run rampant audio-wise. Finally, the music drowns out and so do the clips as the camera uses a spin effect to go down to a studio like format... where Marc Kardon and Bryan Dostan sit at a desk with papers in front of them, and a GIGANTIC television screen behind them. Kardon: Welcome everyone to the Superstars Wrap-up where we will take a look at what happened in Metairie, Louisiana and take a look at a few of the matches. Dostan: It's about damn time this federation gave me a position somewhere on the television screen... I almost had to go straight to 1600 WCWF Avenue and beat the hell out of someone.. if you know what I mean. Kardon: First off.... Jon Shamus came down to the commentators table with a variety of vampire "women" if you will. There's no doubt they were given to him by Satan's Little Helpers. a still of Shamus being fed grapes and being fanned by another of the vampires. They are scantily clad and all have boa snakes on them that they play with. Kardon: Well... on collar we had a great lineup of matches tonight... and the wall was cracked with the first matchup between Vegeta and newcomer "Psycho Nerd" Aron Scythe. of each man fade in on the television screen. The format resembles the "vs. screen" in Mortal Kombat 3. Dostan: I hope you're going to tell me that they bored each other to death... Kardon: Vegeta had his hands full.. let's go to the screen... television screen fades in to a freezed frame of Vegeta giving Scythe a shoulderblock and Scythe falling to the mat. The audio of announcers Matt Fountain and Jon Shamus come on. Fountain: Vegeta with a roundhouse right now... and locks up now... belly to belly suplex! Scythe down hard! Shamus: This "Psycho Nerd" better go back to his high school before this comic book freak hurts him... Fountain: Vegeta with a jumping DDT now... and ... double underhook backbreaker!!!! He's going for the cover... Shamus: up the contract It's comin' for ya, punk! Fountain: He's got a one.... a two..... Fountain: A THREE! Shamus: Hey... he's supposed to use that fireball!?! Fountain: Looks like he's devising something else instead, Jon! Just to ruin the satisfaction for you! HAH! screen fades back out. "Vegeta by pinfall at 4:23" at the bottom of the television screen. Kardon: So, Vegeta gets a big win and improves his record to a 7-3-1. Vegeta is doing well in this federation...... Dostan: What do you expect? He cheats in about every match.. with his "Thundersuck" or whatever he calls it. Kardon: We went backstage suddenly right after that to see this.... fades back on M.D. is moving towards the SAYIYAN DRESSING room dressed as a fireman. He has a yellow rubber coat and is carrying a FIRE EXTINGUISHER. He comes down to the room and knocks on the door of THE SUPER SAYIYANS, claiming that he is the local FIRE MARSHALL, and needs to check the sprinkler system in their room. Then, when they open the door- LUCIFER M.D. hoses off his victim with a blast from the FIRE EXTINGUISHER, smashes him across the face with it and removes his own helmet, yelling: LUCIFER M.D.: "HA HA BYATCH!!! How'd you like the taste of COLD STEEL upside your nappy alien ass???" <<>>> [Meanwhile, as the SAYIYANS are pursuing LUCIFER - SLH and SHAOLIN spring into action from their hiding place in a near by janitor's closet. SATAN'S LITTLE HELPERS kick the door to the dressing room in and commence a bloody ASSAULT on MASTER YOSHI and MR. PERFECT with their deadly BOAT OARS. VEGETA comes back from his match and he and SHAOLIN DYNAMITE, begin to go at it... before VEGETA fall vicitim to a potent mouthful of BLACK MIST. He then commences to perform his FINISHER: the dreaded SUPERFLY TNT kick on him while SLH cripples the others. At the 60 second mark - having fully capaitalized on their attack - SATAN'S LITTLE HELPERS RETREAT. Moments later, EMTs arrive in the dressing room and begin to look at Master Yoshi, Mr. Perfect, Vegeta, and The Super Sayiyans. fades out Kardon: That's the horrible scene that was left after only the first match at Superstars. But there was more to come... Dostan: We had a filler match after that between The Hardliners and Powers of Pain... Kardon: HEY! WATCH IT! No matches are "filler" matches here... nevertheless, Powers of Pain went on for the victory in this matchup... Warlord gave Stan Hansen a running powerslam and The Barbarian came off the top with a flying headbutt for the clean win. of Pain by pinfall at 11:51" appears on the television screen. Dostan: Next up where my boys, Benoit and The Crow going head to head with Chris Jericho and Doug Furnas. Kardon: But first, Benoit had something to say.... in on Benoit and The Crow coming to the ring, and Pillman getting the microphone. Brian Pillman : JESSE JOHNSON, I *know* you are here in the building somewhere, COWERING IN MORTAL FEAR!!!!! So, what I want you to do is to SIT DOWN, and LISTEN to what I have to say to you!!! Because, I know you don't have the BALLS to march your ASS out here, and get the UPREME PUNKING THAT YOU DESERVE!!!!!!! So, listen up!!! It's the ultimate irony that the BIGGEST WEAKLING TO EVER GRACE THE WCWF WITH HIS FILTHY PRESENCE is the CAUSE OF ALL MY PROBLEMS!!!!!! Jesse Johnson, 6 days ago, you single-handedly DESTROYED everything I worked so hard for over the last 3 months!!!! Johnson, what you better realize is this... when you destroy a man's life's work, YOU BETTER BE READY TO BE REPAID IN KIND!!!!! Chris Benoit : Johnson, the cowardice you possess is mind-boggling. It's apparent to me that you will never accept your fate, and confront me face-to-face. It is my DESTINY, Johnson, to END your career as I did Rick Steamboat's. Thus, I have no choice but to TRACK YOU DOWN... WHEREVER YOU MAY GO... until you have been utterly destroyed. You vastly underestimate me, Johnson. I am a tireless hunting, destroying machine... the ultimate wolverine. And YOU... YOU are the ultimate prey... the HUNTED. When I finally find you, Jackhammer... when I finally corner you, wherever or whenever that may be... your life as you know it will be OVER. FINISHED. And, as far as Scott Pierce goes... it's obvious to me that Scott Pierce is nothing but an innocent victim of Jesse Johnson's madness. All I have to say to YOU, Scott Pierce, is this... one day, in the very near future, you will be WORTHY enough to wear that belt. flash over to another part of the match. Fountain: Crow sends Jericho for the ride now... and JERICHO BACKDROPS HIM! Shamus: But the Crow sits right back up! Fountain: The Crow right back to work... three punches... but the "Lionheart" just lariats him to the ground! Shamus: Jericho pumping up the crowd... idiot! Fountain: And Crow up already! From behind! DDT! Slaps on the Vengance!!!!! Shamus: Do your job ref... get away from Benoit! Fountain: Crow with the Vengance for almost twenty seconds now.... and Williams coming over... the bell is ringing!!!!! Shamus: YES! Crow won it! Seifret: The following matchup has been ruled a draw as the time limit has expired!!!! Shamus: WHAT?!?? Fountain: Unfortunately, for the nWo... things didn't fall their way. fades out with "Time Limit Draw in white letters on the bottom" Kardon: So... a surprising time limit draw. Following that, we saw the Alien in action against Masahiro Yama. The Alien looked like he might fall to defeat.. but countered a Masa chokeslam... and then put Yama on the buckle and executed the Shooting Star to get the submission win. Alien by submission at 11:58" appears on the screen. Dostan: Ah... big deal... if the Alien has anything to say to the nWo... he can just "suckstick." Kardon: No wonder you haven't been on broadcasts... next up we had the big Television Title mach between Alex "The Assassin" Anderson and Thunderman. Dostan: Yea.. I even heard that the Alien is being offered the title shot for the Television title at May-hem. Better fly up to the Prez's office quick Alien. Kardon: Let's go to the ring... and see what happened. screen fades into the match. Fountain: Anderson with an inverted atomic drop.... and SPINNING DDT! NICELY EXECUTED! Shamus: Sends 'em for the ride... and Anderson ducks a Thunderman clothesline. Anderson with a ropeflip hiptoss. Fountain: What's this? Shamus: Freedom Cavalone is making his way down to ringside. What is he doing down here? Fountain: I dunno... but he's approaching ringside quickly. And he's just looking on at the moment. to a later point Fountain: Williams being distracted now by Lady on the outside! Thunderman going to the top turnbuckle... and Freedom just shoved him off!!! AND WILLIAMS SAW IT! Shamus: Freedom is getting in the ring now... and he just clotheslined Thunderman to the outside... Anderson charges him, and he backdrops Anderson out of the ring!!!! fades out Kardon: So, Thunderman keeps his belt but he came close to losing it to Alex Anderson. Dostan: Big whoop.... Kardon: Aren't you just enjoying yourself over there. Well, next up... Rick "The Bomber" Garnett made his in-ring debut against the "Virginia Wolf" Tim Harris but couldn't quite capitalize. He looked very impressive... and had his "Pearl River Concentrator" ready to execute in under a minute... but Harris managed to crucifix him down to the mat and get the unexpected three count. Harris by pinfall at 1:25" appears on the TV Screen Dostan: Next... we saw some footage of Adam Christ... Kardon: Yes.. lets take a look.. in on TV screen Cunningham: Allright. Now let's go to some footage we took after Warzone regarding the health of Adam Christ. (Camera shot shows Adam Christ being carried backstage by the ring attendants. Soon after, the paramedics arrive and give Christ oxygen as he is a little short of breath. He is then strapped to a stretcher and is taken away in the ambulance. The camera shot fades to black.) Cunningham: Obviously, as you can see by the preceding footage, Adam Christ is not 100% after his match from Warzone. We haven't recieved any word on his condition as of yet, but we will be sure to inform you as there are further developments. Mr. Christ, if you are listening, we would like to wish you a speedy recovery. Shamus: Well, if you are listening Adam Christ, I suggest that you pray to your God that you get better soon so you can run away from Shaolin Dynamite and Satan's Little Helpers. Cunningham: That comment was inexcusable! Shamus: Who cares! Let's move on to better things. Let's get back to ringside for another match. out Kardon: Following that, we had a match between The Giant and Rocky Maivia. These two had faced each other once before, with Maivia getting the win after a ball bat strike... but things were different this time. Dostan: Yes.... with the Gooker looking on... the Giant came one step closer to being destroyed by Sgt. Scott when he chokeslammed Maivia for the victory. Giant by pinfall at 19:07 Kardon: We went backstage following this to find out that The Sayiyans weren't hurt seriously and would be able to participate in the match tonight. Although, Vegeta's eyesight was seriously hurt and he wouldn't be able to attend ringside. Perfect and Yoshi seemed to walk away with bumps and bruises. This didn't prepare us for what was going to happen though... fades in to SLH making a huge entrance and Shamus getting into a referee uniform and getting in the ring. Flashes Fountain: Son Gohan with a shoulderblock now... and wait... HERE COMES EARTH'S LAST HOPE! Look at this... ELH taking down Shaolin Dynamite from behind. Dynamite was trying to interfere in the matchup! Flashes Fountain: Satan Machine with a Northern Lights suplex now and sends Gohan for the ride.. Gohan with a lariat but Machine ducks! Huge faceslam by Satan Machine! Hits Gohan with a low blow... and now the Gorilla Bomb!!!! Fountain: NO! Gohan with a sunset flip! And look at Shamus sliding down and counting slow.... there's a one..... ... there's a two.... and he won't go down for three... he's got his hand above the mat but won't slap! Fountain: THREE! Earth's Last Hope just pulled Shamus' leg, which was hanging near the edge of the ring... and it caused him to slip and count to three!!!! I can't believe it! THE SUPER SAYIYANS have won the American Tag Team Championship Belts!!!! Super Sayiyans by pinfall at 6:24" appears on the screen. Fades back. Kardon: That wasn't all though... look at all the stuff that took place next. back Fountain: And let the celebration begin! The Super Sayiyans are the NEW American Tag Team Champions! Look at them! Guys like Shamus have done everything they could to stop this from happening. But in the end... The Sayiyans prevail!!! (All the lights go out. There is a dim light on the ring. There are glowing fields around Gokou and Gohan) Fountain: What's happening now??? (Satan Machine is barely on his feet. Gokou and Gohan stand side by side. The glowing field grows brighter. Suddenly, the lights come back on!) Fountain: WHA-?!? Nation of Reality! Chris Jericho, Dan Kroffat, Doug Furnas.... they are attacking The Super Sayiyans on the outside!!! Jericho comes over and knocks ELH over the railing! Fountain: DARNOC & GIANT JERACKA coming out now! And they are chasing all three men off!!! That's all from Metairie, Louisiana folks! GOODNIGHT!!!! show fades out to the "Enter Sandman" music with clips from Superstars. Dainja WCWF Prez wc...@usa.net http://members.aol.com/dainjaruz/